starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Lakfakalle Cooperative Federation
The Lakfakalle Cooperative Federation is a loose conglomeration of mations from the planet Lakfakalle. They are primitive by galactic standards, but they are the leftovers of the once immensely powerful Allied Interstellar Federation. Lakfakalle was once the capital of the Abh Humankind Empire, a member of the Allied Interstellar Federation. This has allowed them to expand into a system that already has infrastructure built and waiting for people to operate it. They are a newcomer to the galactic stage, but are incredibly naive and seem to think that they can actuall ymake a difference. If they don't realize just how insignificant they truly are, they could very well end up slaves of another empire. Government and Military Structure The LCF is a smattering of various internal nations, all of which have at least slightly different governments. However, the Federal Government is a council made up of all the rulers of the internal nations. Interestingly enough, this does not result in a single representative of each species being present. For example, the Loroi are represented by a human diplomat, as they are a part of the Democratic Human Republic and were actually considered a human race until DNA was discovered. The Federal Government actually has near total control of member nations, but this is rarely exercised as the nations of Lakfakalle have suspiciously similar beliefs regarding the abuse of power. The main land and sea military has no training related to fighting sentient beings, and are used exclusively for hunting in the event of a food shortage. The only trained standing army in the Federation is the Ehtra'Hirel Honor Guard, which is apparently kept by the Ethra'Hirel for cultural reasons and has never seen any actual combat. Interestingly, the Republic Defense Force (Composed entirely of humans and Loroi) is actually more powerful than the Ethra'Hirel, having demonstrated this is cooperative mock battles. The Abh Armed Forces are fully ceremonial, as are the armies of all other nations. The Navy is a different story, however. Strangely, it is entirely sub-marine and composed of Dolphin infantry and Federal submarines. Due to being native to the water, the Dolphin infantry are extremely effective against animals. When combined with their technical knowledge, it is no surprise that they sunk the fishing boat that made first contact with them (The boat had caught a Dolphin). A squad of Dolphins is easily equal to any submarine and it's crew. Imperial Star Forces The Imperial Star Forces is the only interstellar military body of the Lakfakalle Cooperative Federation. The body is headed by the Abh Empire, but there are recruits from every Federation species serving in it. Their uniforms are white with gold trimming, giving members of the organization the nickname "Men and women in white'. Technology Lakfakalle has had an interesting technological development due to the abundance of AIF devices in the system. Due to the materials that make up these devices, the LCF has been restructed to using what is already there for their own purposes. Aside from the Warp Drive, railguns, and antimatter drives, there is nothing they have made themselves that is anywhere near the levels of any other galactic civilization. Their electronics technology in particular is primitive. Their best hard drives have a maximum of a single terabyte of storage space, and RAM is still in single-digit gigabytes. As such, all FTL nagivation has to be carried out by multiple incredibly skilled individuals, all of whom must be mentally linked into a give mind. Due to this, all navigators are Delphans wo have trained for deacdes. The LCF has also not yet discovered any room-reperature superconductor, so all the antimatter drives are extremely large and require a ten kilometer housing. Native weapons technology is also behind, while railguns and coilguns exist, they are expensive and take up too much space to be used by infantry. As a result, all LCF soldiers carry primitive gunpowder weapons and their armor is just as primitive, giving them the appearance of savage warriors from a primitive planet. Which, to be honest, is completely true. They have under the terms of the treaty that formed the Union of Space Faring Nations that gave them all of the Equestrian's advanced technology, but they are slow to implant it.